The Nightmare
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Since coming back from spending her Spring Break at the Dark Tournament, Jasmine has been having nightmares about something horrible happening at the hospital she works at. Little does she know that those nightmares turn out to be something more. Her family and Shizuru are the only people who take her seriously. Ties into Musical Espionage.
_**The Nightmare**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this drabble is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place in between chapters 1 and 2 of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage" during the Chapter Black Saga. Also, I decided to use a bit from Chapter 2 to give this a cute ending. If you haven't read that or any of the other drabbles or one shots that tie into it out yet, they and the first 14 chapters of "Musical Espionage" are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _Since coming back from spending her Spring Break at the Dark Tournament, Jasmine has been having nightmares about something horrible happening at the hospital she works at. Little does she know that those nightmares turn out to be something more. Her family and Shizuru are the only people who take her seriously._

She walked down the hallway of the Mushiori Hospital pushing her linen cart. Jasmine walked into her final patient's room on her rounds. After helping the elderly woman who was there for pneumonia into bed, she then pulled her blanket over her and placed a pillow behind her head.

The Alaskan psychic then asked her, "Are you comfortable Mrs. Tenou?"

Mrs. Tenou nodded, "Yes."

"Is there anything else you need at all?"

Thinking about her nurse's aid's question, Mrs. Tenou then replied, "Could you get me another pillow?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll be right back."

The young demon hunter left the room and pushed her linen cart away after checking off Mrs. Tenou's room. Jasmine then approached the linen closet and all of the sudden; a strange looking insect flew towards her. It wasn't anything that Jasmine had ever seen before.

The insect looked like a yellow mosquito but, she could sense demonic energy coming from it. As it flew closer towards her, Jasmine could see that it had a hypodermic needle for a mouth that contained a sickly looking green liquid.

Thinking fast, the young woman withdrew her fans from underneath her blue scrubs, glowed with her spirit energy, and opened her weapons as she coated them with her energy. When the demonic mosquito flew up close to her, Jasmine used both her fans slicing it into several pieces killing it instantly.

Quickly, Jasmine pushed her linen cart into the linen closet and grabbed a clean pillow. She rushed over to Mrs. Tenou's room and to her horror; she saw one of the demonic mosquitoes on the elderly ordinary human woman.

"No!"

Jasmine then dropped the pillow and rushed over withdrawing her fans again. It was too late as the yellow demonic mosquito injected Mrs. Tenou with the green liquid and flew away before it died.

The only thing Jasmine could do was watch as Mrs. Tenou's skin turned pale and then to a sickly green color.

Mrs. Tenou began to shiver, "I…I'm so cold. J…Jasmine h…help m…me."

Still holding her fans firmly in her small dainty hands, Jasmine slowly approached the bed. She put hand on her patient's forehead. She could feel poor Mrs. Tenou burning up and let out a horrific scream.

"KASUMI! DOCTOR KAMIYA! SOMEONE HELP!"

Jasmine rushed out of the room and ran down the hall to the nurses' station. While she was running she kept killing the demonic mosquitoes with her weapons. The young demon hunter finally approached her destination and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

There were the other aides, the LPNs, and the head nurse, RN, Kasumi Haruna all laying on the floor looking pale with the same sickly green color on their skin. She approached Kasumi and knelt down and touched her head to feel her burning up too.

Jasmine once again let out a loud shriek in horror and stood back up. She began to run down the hall in search for her boss, the doctor she worked under, Doctor Minoru Kamiya. She prayed that he wasn't in the same state and began to fear for the worst. As the young Alaskan college bound psychic ran down the hall, she continued to kill more of the demonic insects that tried to inject her too.

Then all of the sudden she saw someone and recognizing who the man was, Jasmine stopped running and slowly approached him, letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. Dr. Kamiya, you're alright."

Dr. Kamiya turned around and instead of giving the young college student a look of comfort, he just stared at her with his dark eyes, blank, emotionless. Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks feeling a creepy chill going down her spine, "D…Doctor Kamiya? W…why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't say anything to her but, slowly walked towards the scared young woman. He then said in a low voice, "Foolish naïve girl. You should have gone back to Alaska but, even then, that still wouldn't have saved you from what is to come."

Jasmine then stood in a fighting stance glowing with her spirit energy just in case she had to defend herself, "Dr. Kamiya please stop you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

Then without warning, Dr. Kamiya sprinted towards her as his hands glowed with his spirit energy. He began to try and attack her but, Jasmine dodged his assaults. Suddenly, Jasmine was backed up against a wall and then all of the sudden she felt something cut across her chest.

The young demon hunter doubled over and dropped her fans to the ground. She put her hands on her chest to keep herself from bleeding out any further and she looked up at her boss when she realized that it was him who did that to her, "Why? Dr. K…Kamiya…why?"

He didn't say anything but just cackled instead as he lunged at her again. Jasmine let out another horrific shriek and shut her large brown eyes bracing herself for her impending doom. All of the sudden, she felt someone grabbing her small shoulders and started to shake her.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine wake up!"

Kotennyo shook her human friend again, "Jasmine wake up!"

Jasmine snapped her eyes open to find herself in her bedroom in her apartment. The young psychic breathed heavily being in a cold sweat. She then sat up and hugged Kotennyo and started to cry.

The young goddess wrapped her arms around the weeping human college girl and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her best friend, "It's okay. Jasmine, you're safe. It was just a nightmare. You're going to be okay."

Koashura stood in the doorway of Jasmine's bedroom and he then asked his girlfriend, "Should I call Janine and William, Niles, or possibly Caroline about this? This has been like the tenth time she's had that same nightmare."

Kotennyo nodded as she continued to rub Jasmine's back to comfort her, "Yeah, I think it would be best."

Koashura left the room and walked into the living room to call Jasmine's parents. After crying for another five minutes, Jasmine hiccupped and broke her embrace. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a single Kleenex to dab her eyes.

Kotennyo looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I keep having the

same dream. I think it's trying to tell me something. Like as if something horrible is going to happen at the hospital. Every time I have it, it becomes more and more realistic."

The young goddess put her hand on the psychic's shoulder and said, "I think you're just reading too much into it. Jasmine, nothing has happened so; this is probably brought on by stress. You do have your anatomy lab practical coming up."

Jasmine just sat on her bed and sighed. Why weren't Kotennyo and Koashura taking this seriously? Every night for the last few weeks since the closing of the Dark Tournament, the young Alaskan demon hunter kept having it and the fact that she kept seeing strange demonic insects around Mushiori City.

She stared at her blanket for a minute and looked back at Kotennyo, "Even if my dreams are just dreams, Kotennyo, you have to admit that something strange is going on around the city."

Kotennyo stared at her human friend for a minute, scratched the back of her head and nodded, "Yeah, I have. Those demonic insects are beginning to freak me and Koashura out."

"I know right? I don't know why nobody else is freaking out."

The young goddess chuckled and replied, "It's because ordinary humans can't see them. Sure we, your siblings, Shizuru, Koashura, and your mom can but, you know your dad can't."

Not wanting to keep talking about their current subject, Jasmine glanced at her alarm clock and seeing that it was 6:30AM, her alarm was due to go off in thirty minutes so she, Kotennyo, and Koashura can get ready to head off to Mushiori University for their classes. The young demon hunter reached over to her nightstand and turned off her alarm and sighed.

She then looked at Kotennyo and said, "Since we are already up, I guess we should get ready for class."

Kotennyo nodded, "Do you want the shower first?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure."

Later that day in the afternoon, Jasmine sat in the hallway outside of the human anatomy lab room looking over the few labs from the first part of the semester. She did study quite a bit over Spring Break when she, Kotennyo, and Koashura weren't watching any of the fights during the Dark Tournament.

After she looked over what she needed to look over, Jasmine put her books and her lab manual back into her purple flowery backpack. As she zipped it up, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A strange looking grey insect flew past her head and landed on one of her ordinary human classmate's shoulder. The young woman continued to chat with her friend and that was when Jasmine sensed its demonic energy.

The young psychic knew she needed to act fast just in case if the demon insect did something to harm her classmate. Jasmine then quickly grabbed it off the ordinary human woman's shoulder and crushed it in her small dainty hand. The Alaskan demon hunter opened up her hand to see the dead demon insect in pieces and it instantly vanished in front of her.

"Jasmine, did you need something?" The ordinary human asked.

Jasmine looked up at her and smiled, "Oh sorry about that Katsura but, I found a loose thread on your jacket and it was kind of bothering me so, I just gently ripped it off. I didn't mean to bother you."

Katsura chuckled, "That's alright. Thank you for getting it, I didn't even notice it was there."

The demon hunter sighed thanking her lucky stars that her classmate bought her cover story and replied, "You're welcome."

Just then, the lab room's door opened to reveal a tall thin older ordinary human woman with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that were hidden beneath her glasses holding a stack of folded green sheets of paper. The woman in question was Jasmine's Russian anatomy lab instructor, Professor Petrovski.

Professor Petrovski then spoke in her thick Russian accent, instructing her students, "Everyone line up single file please."

All of the students picked up their book bags, purses, etc. and lined up in front of their professor. The ordinary human lab instructor spoke again holding out a glass bowl with small pieces of paper with numbers written on them, "Everybody take exam sheet and one number. Leave your belongings next to the chalkboard and go quickly to find your stations."

One by one, each student took a number and an exam sheet. After getting hers, Jasmine quickly put her purse and her backpack at the front of the room and withdrew a black ink pen from her purse and quickly ran over to her station.

A minute later, all of the students found their stations for the lab practical and Professor Petrovski spoke once again, "Only one person per station and you will stay at that station for one minute until the time dings and you move onto next station. There are fifty in total and the practical is fifty minutes long. After it's over, everyone will have the opportunity to go back to whichever station they wish if they choose to change their answer. Remember no talking and no cheating or you will receive a zero. Good luck."

The lab practical soon gotten started. Within about thirty minutes in, Jasmine arrived at her next station and seeing a green sticker on one of the arteries in the neck, Jasmine instantly knew what it was. She then wrote down the answer which it was "right internal carotid artery".

After she wrote down that answer, she could sense it again. It was more demon energy. The young demon hunter held onto her green exam sheet and her ink pen and looked around.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" She thought to herself.

Then she spotted it. There was another one of those strange demonic insects and it was sitting on the front professor's podium. Jasmine groaned to herself and said in her head, "Dammit, not now. Why can't I be finished with this first?"

Professor Petrovski's timer dinged again and she moved onto the next station. For another eighteen stations, she kept an eye on the same demonic insect. The stupid thing had flown to various places in the room and landed on many of the anatomy models, microscopes, and lab tables.

"I have only two more stations to go and then I can kill the damn thing." She mumbled to herself.

Hearing her mumbling, Professor Petrovski then spoke to her, "Jasmine, you shouldn't be talking."

Thinking of a brilliant cover story, Jasmine then responded, "I'm sorry Professor. I was thinking out loud again, it won't happen again. Honest."

The ordinary human college professor eyed her psychic student. She wasn't thinking that Jasmine was cheating or anything because; she knew she was never known to but, she still thought something was off about Jasmine. Even though Professor Petrovski is an ordinary human, she wasn't stupid.

There was something going on with Jasmine's behavior and she wanted to know why her student was being so odd. She began to feel some concern for the young woman and decided to try and talk to her when the practical was over.

Two minutes later, Jasmine had at last made it to her last station. She peered through the microscope after reading the slip of paper on the table that read:

 _ **Name this type of WBC (White Blood Cell) the pointer is on.**_

Jasmine then sensed the demonic energy getting closer to her and she looked over and saw that the demonic insect had flown over to one of the unoccupied stations across from her. The strange looking grey insect sat on one of the wire blood vessel models and Jasmine whispered to it, "Don't move."

She then peered into the microscope again and looking at the white blood cell the black pointer was on, it had pink granules in its cytoplasm and Jasmine instantly knew it was an eosinophil and wrote it down on her answer sheet. Professor Petrovski's timer dinged singling it was the end of the practical.

Looking over all of her answers, Jasmine seemed satisfied. She then walked up to the front of the room and handed in her exam sheet. Professor Petrovski then grabbed it and put it with the rest. Before Jasmine could turn around and get her stuff, the Russian anatomy lab instructor then stopped her, "Jasmine, may I have a word with you?"

Realizing that her professor had probably heard her talking to the grey insect, Jasmine tried to think of something to cover it up. She looked at her and said, "Y…yes, professor?"

Professor Petrovski then gestured her to come out to the hallway and Jasmine grabbed her purse and backpack before following her out. Now out in the hallway, the ordinary human woman then spoke with genuine concern for her student, "Is there something going on Jasmine?"

"Um…what makes you say that?"

"I heard you whisper and mumble to absolutely no one. I just want to know if you're okay."

Jasmine just stood there and stared off into space. What was she suppose to tell her? That there are demonic insects all over the city that she can see but, she can't? The young demon hunter knew that she wouldn't understand and a little white lie popped into her head and said in response, "I…professor, I just haven't been sleeping well lately. That's all."

Professor Petrovski eyed her student with a blank expression and then nodded realizing that Jasmine needed her space, "Alright, if that's just what it is, then I suggest you go home and get some sleep before next lab. But, if it's something else, you need talk to somebody about it."

Jasmine nodded, "Sure professor. I'll see you next lab."

The Alaskan psychic then turned around and walked down the hallway as Professor Petrovski looked on still feeling concern for her student. Later that day at the café, Shizuru Kuwabara and Jasmine's older sister Caroline walked in.

Seeing how stressed out that Jasmine looked, they felt that something may be wrong and

sat down beside her. Seeing her younger sister staring off into space letting her mug of tea getting cold, Caroline then asked her, "Jasmine are you okay?"

Jasmine stared at her cooling tea and shrugged her small shoulders, "Not really. It's those damn insects and…it's that dream again."

Caroline and Shizuru both stared at her with their mouths gaping open until the older Kuwabara sibling then reached over and gently removed the cold mug of tea from her Alaskan friend's small dainty hands, "Here, let me take this before you drop it."

Shizuru set the mug full of cold tea on the wooden coffee table and shifted her attention back to her friend, "Yeah, it seems like that there are more and more insects showing up each day. Hell, I have been seeing them indoors too. Like today, I saw a couple during class at the beauty school."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "I have too. Even though Raito can't see them, he knows I can and I have been warning him to stay in our apartment just as a precaution. Heck, I have been warning the girls at the sorority house too and they are really taking it seriously. Mom has also been doing the same with dad. So, don't worry about them, they have everything taken care of. As far I as I know, Niles hasn't been seeing them in Kyoto but, he said he'll keep an eye out."

Jasmine let out a loud sigh and said in a meek tone, "Does Raito think you're crazy?"

Caroline stared at her sister for a minute and shook her head, "No. You know how Raito has always been very accepting and understanding about our family gifts. Especially during times like this, lately he said that he trusts me to keep him safe from the "invisible bugs". That's what he calls them."

Normally Jasmine would be laughing at her sister's fiancé's silly names for supernatural things but, she continued to stare off into space. Caroline and Shizuru definitely knew something was wrong. The elder Kuwabara then asked her friend, "Are you still having that dream?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes and it just keeps getting worse. It's becoming more and more realistic. I don't know if it's just a reoccurring nightmare or something more than that." She then looked up at Shizuru and her sister and asked them both, "Have you guys been getting any freaky dreams?"

Caroline and Shizuru just sat there with blank expressions on their faces until Shizuru shook her head, "No, I haven't gotten any weird dreams or premonitions yet but, I won't be surprised if I do."

Caroline bit her full bottom lip for a small moment and replied to her younger sister's question, "I have, I got a strange premonition while I was at my sorority house today and I don't have a good feeling about it at all."

What little color that was left in Jasmine's pale freckled face had drained from the kind of things her sister told her. She then asked them, "Do you guys think I'm overreacting? Koashura and Kotennyo say I am. They keep saying that my dream is only a dream but, I'm beginning to think it's trying to tell me something."

Caroline put her hand on her sister's and patted it to give Jasmine some comfort, "No of course not."

Shizuru put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder, "Neither do I. It sounds to me that this dream you're having is a premonition coming to you in the form of a dream. There is no way of knowing if it is until something does happen. But Jasmine, I believe you."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Me too sis and so does Mom, Dad, and Niles and pretty soon, Koashura and Kotennyo will too when they realize what's going on around them. I just think they're pretty much in denial."

"What makes you say that?"

The blond psychic shrugged, "They probably don't want to hear that their new home isn't as innocent as they thought. They'll figure it out sooner or later. Just because they're gods, it doesn't mean they're blind or stupid."

Shizuru then checked her watch, "Yikes, I would love to stay and chat about this some more but, I gotta get home and make dinner for me and Kazuma. I promised him that I'd make him macaroni and hot dogs. Ever since you guys introduced me to American cuisine, Kazuma goes absolutely crazy about it especially macaroni and hot dogs, he loves it. But, I do put my own twist to it. Instead of using American cheese for it, I use mozzarella, cheddar, and a little bit of Swiss."

Caroline and Jasmine both gave her a smile and the blonde psychic then replied, "Hey, you introduced us to some really good Japanese dishes and we thought we'd return the favor. It's really awesome how you turned those dishes we introduced you to into your own recipies."

Shizuru gave both demon hunter sisters a bright smile and checked her watch again. She then slung her purse over her slender shoulder, "I'll talk to you both later and Jasmine, if you feel you need someone to talk to, you know my phone is always open for you to call."

Jasmine gave her a small smile and nodded, "I will Shizuru thank you. You're a really good friend."

The demon hunter sisters and the elder Kuwabara sibling bid each other a goodnight before Shizuru left the coffee shop to go home and fix herself and her brother their dinner. Two days later, Jasmine's nightmare seemed to be getting worse. It had gotten so bad to the point of where it was beginning to make her physically ill from the stress.

Early that afternoon, she was hunched over her toilet vomiting with her sister Caroline gently rubbing her back. The blonde demon hunter had been swinging by the apartment to check on Jasmine after receiving a call from Kotennyo saying that she didn't know what to do about her human friend's physical state.

After a couple of minutes, Jasmine felt she was finished vomiting and with still rubbing her sister's back, Caroline asked, "Are you finished?"

Jasmine silently nodded, "I think so. Man, I feel like shit."

Standing in the bathroom's doorway, poor Kotennyo didn't know what to do. Ever since she and Koashura had moved in, she never seen Jasmine like this and it was beginning to worry her. Right now she wished that she was a death god like Koenma so she could determine if Jasmine was dying or not.

Caroline shifted her attention to her and gave the young goddess a reassuring smile seeing her worried expression, "Kotennyo, Jasmine is going to be okay. She's not dying. Jasmine gets this way when she's under a great deal of stress. She'll be fine. Just take a breather and relax. Can you do that?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah. I don't mean to freak out about this but; she has been worrying me and Koashura to death. We just want her to be okay."

Jasmine gave her friend a sweet smile, "I'm okay Kotennyo. You and Koashura don't need to fret."

The young goddess nodded, "Okay but, we still think you need to call in to work today. You can't go to the hospital in the state you're in."

Still rubbing her sister's back, Caroline nodded in agreement, "Oh definitely. Besides, you haven't used any of your sick days in a while. So, why don't you just take the day off to relax?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and slightly nodded, "Okay. Kotennyo can you do it for me while I brush my teeth. I don't want the hydrochloric acid from my stomach eroding my tooth enamel."

Kotennyo nodded, "Sure."

She then left the bathroom to let Jasmine brush her teeth and walked over to the cordless phone in the living room. Kotennyo pressed the speed dial button that had the hospital's number programmed into it. She waited and after a few rings someone picked up and Kotennyo asked, "Hi, may I speak to Nurse Haruna or Doctor Kamiya please...Thank you."

She was put on hold for a couple of minutes until Doctor Minoru Kamiya picked up, "Hello, Doctor Kamiya speaking."

"Hi, I'm Kotennyo, Jasmine's friend and roommate and I'm calling on her behalf. Jasmine has come down with the stomach flu and won't be able to come into work today."

Doctor Kamiya sat there for a minute and then replied to the young goddess, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that Jasmine is sick, that poor girl. Tell her I said I hope she feels better soon and hope to see her the next time she comes in."

Kotennyo sighed in relief for the psychic doctor's kindness, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. Thank you for calling."

He then hung up. Doctor Kamiya then stretched his arms and put his hands behind his head. He leaned back in his chair and formed a darkly sadistic smile on his handsome face and said, "That's too bad my little protégée is not feeling well. She's going to miss out on such a fun and eventful day that's about to take place."

Back at the college trio's apartment, Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Caroline sat in the living room and Caroline then suggested to her sister, "Jasmine, why don't you take your mind off of the dream and watch some TV?"

Jasmine picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she found something she wanted to watch. While the three young women sat there, Kotennyo then suggested, "Hey Jas, why don't you tell Carol about the guy you met during Spring Break at the Dark Tournament?"

At the mention of Koenma, Jasmine felt butterflies flapping around in her stomach and her pale freckled cheeks turned pink. Seeing her sister's reaction, Caroline then asked her, "You met a guy? Please tell me he's better than Hatori and Makoto. Is he nice?"

Jasmine just stared at the TV and replied, "Well, yeah, he is but, I don't think I'm going to ever see him again."

"Why not?"

Jasmine sighed, "He couldn't stay here in the Human World for very long because, he had to go back to Spirit World. Plus, it's kind of disrespectful to date your best friend's ex-boyfriend and I'm too busy these days for a relationship. Also, I barely know him and we only got to hang out twice. The first time was when he helped me find my purse and the second time was when we had breakfast together before we left Hanging Neck Island."

Kotennyo chuckled and shook her head at her human friend's words and thought to herself in her head, "Jasmine, if Koenma ever does come back from Spirit World, you

can go out with him. He's all yours, I don't want him. It didn't work out between me and him anyways. Besides, I'm happier with Koashura. I think you and Koenma would be so cute together."

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when the apartment's intercom buzzed. Kotennyo walked over to the front door and pushed the button, "Yes who is this and how can we help you?"

Koashura's voice could be heard on the other side, "Dearest it's me. I'm home from work."

Kotennyo pushed the second button to let Koashura through the gate and the redhead came up two minutes later. Kotennyo let him in and shut the door behind her. Seeing that he looked pale, Kotennyo then asked, "Koashura what's wrong?"

Koashura took off his shoes, his hat, and his leather jacket, "Come out to the balcony with me. You really need to see this."

Kotennyo then followed her loving boyfriend out to the apartment's balcony and upon stepping out, her pretty brown eyes widened at what she saw. There was some strange dark purple cloud in the middle of Mushiori City and it sent an eerie chill down the goddess's spine. She could feel that flow of demonic energy had grown stronger than it was over the last couple of days.

Due to staying home to make sure Jasmine's health didn't take a turn for the worse, Kotennyo didn't realize how bad it gotten. She then sighed and said, "Koashura, there are more insects today than it was yesterday or the day before. Why didn't you say anything?"

The redhead gently put his hand on Kotennyo's shoulder, "I didn't want to worry you or Jasmine. You know how she's having a tough time."

Kotennyo then shifted her attention to her lover and seeing the color drain from his handsome face she asked him, "Are you having nightmares like she is?"

Koashura shook his head, "No but, I kept seeing so many of the demonic insects at work today. They keep getting into the university and every time I killed one, two more seemed to show up in its place. I made sure to do it when none of my coworkers or any of the coffee shop patrons was looking. I'm telling you Kotennyo, this whole thing is beginning to freak me out and I beginning to feel like Jasmine's dream isn't just a dream."

"Are you saying that it may be a premonition?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah. I have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and we are not going to be able to stop it."

Kotennyo just stood there not knowing what to say and just then, both Jasmine and Caroline walked out. The young brunette then asked her god friends, "What's going on?"

Feeling the increase in demonic energy, Jasmine then looked over the balcony's view of the city. Even though she is afraid of heights, Jasmine wound up forgetting her phobia seeing that the amount of demon insects had doubled over the last couple of days along with the strange looking dark purple cloud in the center of the city.

Seeing what little color was left on her sister's face completely drain away and despite feeling the demonic energy too, Caroline then tried to gently bring Jasmine back inside the apartment, "Jasmine, let's go back inside and watch some more TV. Can you tell me more about your special Spring Break guy?"

Jasmine didn't say anything and just silently nodded, walking back into the apartment with Caroline behind her. Koashura and Kotennyo both felt awful about seeing their human friend in the shape she was in. They then both decided to drop the subject for now and go back into the apartment and shut the sliding glass door to the balcony behind them.

One grey demonic insect had gotten in and Koashura summoned his spirit bow and arrow and shot one arrow at it. The demon insect was hit with the spirit arrow and died on impact. It sank to the apartment's brown carpet and then disappeared.

The four friends then sat in the living room and continued to watch TV for another few hours. While Koashura was fixing everyone homemade macaroni and cheese with a side of freshly chopped mixed vegetables and a fillet of silver salmon for dinner, suddenly a sudden news broadcast had interrupted their current television program.

Jasmine then hung up her cordless phone and set it down on the wooden coffee table and sighed, beginning to worry, "This has been the fifth time and Shizuru still hasn't picked up. I just hope nothing happened to her."

Caroline then rubbed her sister's back in an effort to comfort her, "Jasmine, Shizuru is fine. Okay. She probably had some errands to run and she may not get home until late. Even if she did run into trouble, you know how tough she is. Shizuru can handle herself well."

Kotennyo then picked up the TV remote, "Jas, Carol, can you guys be quiet for a minute? This seems like something important."

The demon hunter sisters then stopped talking as Kotennyo cranked up the volume on the TV. The news broadcaster of that TV station then was heard with their special report, "We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast but, we just received a report that there has been

an incident that occurred at the Mushiori Hospital."

Koashura abruptly left the macaroni noodles in the noodle strainer and rushed into the living room and just stood there staring at the TV as the news broadcaster continued, "It has been reported that a mass murder and several attempted murders of many was just committed by one of the doctors at this hospital…"

Hearing that, Jasmine felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt an eerie chill go down her spine. Then she felt a feeling of dread as the newscaster continued with a photograph of a familiar face she knew appeared on the screen, "Doctor Minoru Kamiya has just been arrested for those brutal slayings and has been brought into police custody…"

Koashura, Kotennyo, and Caroline all looked over at Jasmine. They all saw her pale face growing paler and how she just sat there in a silent catatonic state. Caroline put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder and tried to talk to her, "Jasmine, sis, are you okay?"

Jasmine didn't respond to her sister at all and just continued to stare at the TV screen. The news broadcast continued to talk about the events that took place at the hospital and Kotennyo then sighed, "I spoke to that man on the phone today. Oh god, he sounded like a nice and caring guy, I…holy shit."

Koashura walked over to his girlfriend's side and Kotennyo stood up and they both embraced. Koashura then rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her, "Kotennyo you had no way of knowing. Some humans are just sick in the head and it sounded like Kamiya was no different."

Kotennyo nodded and both gods then looked at their human friend. Caroline was still trying to talk to her but, it seemed like all of her efforts were going to waste as Jasmine still didn't respond to her. Koashura and Kotennyo broke their embrace and sat down beside her and Koashura then tried, "Jasmine, hey, talk to us. Are you in there?"

Jasmine then slowly exhaled and shut her large brown eyes. She then put her pale freckled face in her small dainty hands. Caroline then began to rub her back. Kotennyo then decided to say something, "We should have taken you seriously. Your dream or should I say, premonition did come true. Jasmine we are so sorry."

She then took her hands away from her face and the other three apartment occupants saw tears running down her pretty face. Jasmine then stood up and rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her leaving her two best friends and her sister in the living room looking on wondering if she was going to be okay.

The next day, Jasmine finished up with her classes for the day and decided to make her way to the police station. She still hadn't returned to work but, the head nurse on the floor she worked on, Kasumi Haruna had called her that morning before she went to school and told her about what happened. Hearing how Doctor Kamiya sliced up one of the LPNs that worked on her floor along with four other doctors and a young high school student, Jasmine wanted to know why her now former boss did what he did.

She also had other questions because she began to suspect that there was more to this whole thing and she was determined to know what it was. Jasmine then stepped off the bus and only walked two blocks until she reached the police station. She ignored the demonic insects flying around her and walked inside the building determined to speak to her former boss. The officer at the front desk then looked up from typing on his computer and asked the young woman who approached him, "Hello, how can I help you today ma'am?"

Gripping onto her purse straps, the young demon hunter replied, "Hi, I am here to see Doctor Minoru Kamiya. My name is Jasmine Black and I once worked for him at the hospital. I wasn't there when those slayings happened because, I was home sick from the stomach flu and I just want to speak to him."

The officer just stared at her for a minute and then replied, "Okay Miss Black just go take a seat and we'll have a guard escort you."

Jasmine smiled and said politely, "Thank you Officer."

She only sat in the waiting area for about twenty minutes until a big tall and burly officer who was about a foot taller than her thin five foot even body came out. He then spoke in a gentle voice, "Jasmine Black?"

Jasmine then stood up and slung her black and white handbag over her slender shoulder, "That's me."

The tall police officer gestured for her to follow him and she did just that. He guided her to an area with a thick glass window, with a chair to sit in and a brown phone looking device which was the only way to communicate with the prisoners. Jasmine sat down and on the other side, two guards walked in with a man wearing an orange jump suit with a bandage covering half of his face came walking in.

Jasmine instantly recognized him as Doctor Kamiya. Kamiya sat down on the opposite side of the window and they both picked up their brown phone looking communication devices.

Jasmine was the first to speak to him, "You look awful Doctor. Looks like whoever you fought put up one hell of a fight against you."

Doctor Kamiya just stared at his former protégée for a moment before replying, "Someone threw a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in my eye." He then decided to change the subject, "How are you feeling?"

The young Alaskan psychic responded, "Better but, after finding about certain events, I feel like vomiting again."

Kamiya just stared at her blankly and then asked, "Why are you here Jasmine?"

She let out a loud sigh and began asking questions as she raised her voice at him, "To find out why you did what you did. Doctor Kamiya, why did you kill those other doctors? What the hell were you thinking when you sliced up Ami and that poor innocent high school boy? Also, why do I keep hearing rumors about you infecting everyone including the patients with an unknown deadly disease? Just what the fuck happened yesterday after I called in sick? There is more to this isn't there?"

Kamiya just stared at her wide eyed. Never in the entire time she worked under him as one of his nurse's aides had she ever yelled or raised her voice at him. Jasmine was always polite, cooperative, and respectful towards him. The older psychic then responded, "They were asking for it."

Jasmine's jaw dropped, "What? W-why?"

Kamiya then darkly chuckled at her and it sent an icy chill down Jasmine's spine, "You don't get it. You're still a naïve little girl even though you have the body of a young woman. You're a smart girl Jasmine; I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?"

He then formed a dark smile on his lips, "Humanity is a disease. Ever wonder why people die from illness? It's because we humans deserve to go. We are a disgusting species and all we do is eat and destroy until nothing is left but piss. When the tunnel to Demon World opens, we won't stand a chance. Even if you decide to go back to Alaska, it won't save you. It's just best if you and your family just give up everything right now and accept your fate."

Jasmine couldn't believe what had just come from his mouth. She sat there in disbelief with her mouth hanging open. After just sitting there in an awkward silence for about a minute, Jasmine then shut her mouth and narrowed her large brown eyes at him. Looking at his former protégée, Doctor Kamiya then gulped seeing the angry look on her face.

To be honest, she was beginning to scare him with her icy stare and Jasmine then responded in a dark and dangerous voice, "I can't believe you. The man that I once looked up to and had so much respect for has become this…this thing I barely recognize. You're now nothing more than a common serial killer and brainwashed cultist. What the hell happened to the kind and wonderful doctor who wanted to help people? Just what the hell happened to him?"

Before Doctor Kamiya could say anything else, Jasmine continued on her verbal tirade, "Humanity is not a disease. Yes, I know that there are a lot of bad people out there but, there are still good people too. You may claim that I am young and naïve but, I have news for you."

Kamiya then felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt Jasmine's demeanor change into something he didn't recognize at all. Gripping her fans that were hidden beneath her watermelon colored coat, Jasmine then darkly responded, "I have seen things that most people do not ever experience in their lifetimes. There is something about me Doctor that I have never told you or anyone else at work about. I have seen demons. I have been around demons. I know how to handle myself around demons. Now, that you have threatened not only me but, my family, well that's just unforgivable. I really want to cause you so much physical pain right now but," she then took her hand out from beneath her coat leaving her fans there, "I won't do that. Seeing as how you already got one hell of a beating, I'm just going to let the justice system take care of you."

Kamiya just awkwardly stared at her and asked, "W…what are you? Who are you? You're not one of them are you?"

Jasmine didn't know what he was talking about and she then slung her purse over her shoulder, "I don't know who "them" is but, if you are asking if I am some sort of a demon hunter, yes, yes I am. My mother's whole family is for that matter."

She then stood up from her seat and then said with so much anger, hatred, and venom in her voice, "I hope you get the help you need Kamiya. You know, I looked up to you, I admired you and I had so much respect for you. You were once like this cool uncle who taught me many cool things. You taught me how to use a blood pressure cuff, how to check someone's vitals, and you taught me how to properly look at a patient's chart and other cool medical things that'll help me when I get into med school. You also wrote me a letter of recommendation for me to get into MU's medical school and I still have it and I am going to use it. It is a damn shame that someone who I once considered one of my personal heroes has lowered himself to that of a common criminal. You're not the first man in my life to let me down and I don't think you'll be the last either."

Jasmine let out a loud sigh and still trying to keep her strong front even though she wanted to break down and cry, she then said, "I hope you find peace. Goodbye Doctor."

She then slammed the phone looking device down on its hook and left leaving Kamiya sitting there dumbstruck. He didn't know how to respond to this. Two days later, Jasmine didn't have to go to work or school and decided to leave her apartment. After being depressed for the last couple of days, she really needed to go out for some time for herself.

After leaving her apartment, Jasmine then noticed that there were no more demon insects flying around. She also couldn't feel any demonic energy anymore and looked in the direction to the center of town and noticed that the strange looking dark purple cloud was also missing.

The young Alaskan demon hunter then smiled to herself and then walked a couple of blocks to the bus stop. She only waited about five minutes until the bus pulled up. When the doors opened, several people got off and after they cleared off, she then walked onto the bus.

Jasmine paid the bus driver and began to look for a place to sit down. During her search, she then heard a familiar voice then speak up, "There is an empty seat over here."

She then looked over and saw a handsome gentleman with brown hair, beautiful brown eyes wearing a grey suit and purple headband around his forehead sitting near the very back. Jasmine smiled at him and walked over, "Thank you so much."

She then sat next to him and awkwardly stared at him for a minute before asking sensing his aura, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The handsome man giggled like a complete dork, "Um…yes." He then lifted his purple headband and Jasmine's large brown eyes widened seeing the "Jr" mark on his forehead.

She gave him a bright smile feeling the happiest she felt in the last couple of days, "Koenma? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Spirit World."

Koenma covered his forehead back up, "Well, it's a long story." Jasmine put her purse on her lap, opened it up and applied some chap-stick on her pink lips and replied, "I have some time to listen. Go ahead."

Koenma then took a deep breath and began to talk about the Sensui Case, disobeying his father to protect Yusuke and all of the mistakes he made in the past that caused those chain of events to happen. As Jasmine listened intently to the prince's tale, she began to realize that the tunnel to the Demon World that Kamiya had talked about at the police station, did actually happen. She also began to realize that it was probably the cause for her nightmare premonitions.

Deciding to finally banish those thoughts from her mind, she and Koenma then got off at the same stop together. After cheering him up a little bit by telling him not beat himself up over them and how everyone even her makes mistakes, Jasmine then suggested to the prince thinking of a brilliant idea to not only cheer herself up but, him too as they began to walk away from the bus stop, "Why don't we go get a coffee at the local café and talk?"

Koenma smiled, "I would like that."

They then walked to the café together and despite going through her own emotional turmoil, Jasmine just wanted to cheer Koenma up and perhaps get to know him. Little did she know that she would make a new friend that day and he helped her move on from the hospital incident that came true from the premonition she had.


End file.
